


Flight Risk

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean on a plane, M/M, Mile High Club, kinda Sam and Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally got the nerve up to fly out to see Sam, but his flight gets delayed. Luckily he meets someone who makes waiting-and flying-fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Risk

Dean sighed and sat back in the hard little plastic chair.

Of course as soon as he worked the nerve up to fly out to see Sam, his flight would get delayed.

Sam had been pestering him to visit for months, going on about his girlfriend Jessica and his roommate Gabriel. There was some kind of family weekend planed for the students, and Dean had finally given in.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths to fight down the panic building up in the middle of his chest.

He'd hated flying since he was little and John had drug him and Sam onto a plane. It ended up almost crashing, and he had stopped trusting them.

He'd just got himself calmed down when someone sat next to him, making him about jump out of his skin.

He turned, looking at the disheveled looking man next to him.

The guys hair was messy, like he'd either just rolled out of bed or just had sex, and with how hot he was, Dean really did not know which one it was.

He blushed thinking it, even more so when the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen turned to him, wide. "I did not mean to scare you, I'm sorry if I have caused you distress." 

Dean swallowed at the sound of the dude's voice. Fucking shit, did he eat glass for breakfast or something? It was all deep and just a little raspy, and Dean suddenly wanted to know what other sounds the guy could make with his whiskey soaked vocal cords.

"You didn't scare me, just startled me a little."

The man nodded, but did not look convinced. He coughed, clearing his throat before holding out one hand towards Dean. "I'm Castiel Novak."

The name rang a bell in Dean's head, but he didn't know why.

"Castiel?" he asked as he took his offered hand. "Never heard that name before." Only after the words had left his mouth did he realize how they could be taken.

But the guy just laughed. "The Angel of Thursday. My parents named all their children after angels."

Dean smiled. That was pretty cool.

"Well Angel, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

The guy's eyes widened, and a light blush coated his cheeks. Dean's face soon matched when he realized that he was still holding the dude's hand.

He pulled away slowing, letting his hand fall awkwardly into his lap.

Castiel smiled at him, eyes crinkled around the edges. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dean Winchester."

The way he said his name made Dean shiver.

It was a full hour of talking later when the PA announced that the flight to California was boarding, and his was surprised to note that his anxiety about flying had been forgotten since Castiel showed up.

He was dreading parting ways with Cas, when he stood up too.

"You're on the same flight?" in all their talking, they'd never touched on where they were going.  
Castiel nodded, holding up his ticket for Dean to see.

green eyes narrowed. "Dude, we're sitting next to each other."

He showed Cas his own ticket, and sure enough the numbers matched up perfectly.

Castiel grinned; he wouldn't mind chatting up Dean some more, maybe even getting his number.

Once they had safely stored their carry ons in the over head space, they took their seats, Dean's leg starting to knock up and down when the piolet said they'd be taking off soon.

Cas rested a hand in the crook of Dean's elbow. "Are you alright,Dean?"

Dean bit down on his lip. 

"Yeah, just tense. I hate flying."

Castiel made a small sound in the back of his throat before leaning closer to Dean. His voice was low when he spoke, so only Dean could hear. "Well, after take off, maybe I could help you relax."

The feel of his hot breath against the shell of his ear did things to Dean, and he swallowed hard. "You mean join the mile high club?' he asked in an equally low voice.

Cas fucking moaned, biting at his lip to muffle the sound. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

Fuck yeah that was okay. Dean just nodded, teeth catching his own lip. He wanted to kiss Cas so badly, seeing that plump lip grow red under the pressure of his teeth.

He held back, knowing some guys got weird about kissing, some people seeing it as a more intimate thing than sex.

All thoughts of kissing left when the plane started to move, gaining speed as it moved down the runway.

Dean didn't know what he'd thought take off would be like, as the first time he'd gone through it He'd been asleep on his father's shoulder.

But the feel of the plane lifting wasn't as bad as he'd imagined, then they were in the air, beginning a steady climb.

It took a half hour before they were told that they could move about the plane, and Dean waited longer than that to get up, getting the hint when Cas elbowed him in the ribs.

A few minutes later, a very light knock sounded from the other side of the plastic door, and Dean opened it to let Castiel inside the small space.

He'd left his coat in his seat, as had Dean, and Cas was left in Jeans and a blue tee shirt, the fabric clinging in all the right places.

Cas wasted no time, dropping to his knees without a word. Dean looked down at him, eyes growing dark as nimble fingers made short work of his button and zipper, pulling his pants down to his knees without preamble.

Dean was already hard, the shape of his clear where he was straining against the tight blue cotton of his boxers.

Dean suddenly wished that he had put the silky blue panties he had in his bag on that morning instead, but that thought was driven from his mind when Cas mouthed at his cloth covered cock.

Dean tipped his head back, remembering to bring a fist to his lips just in time to muffle his moan.

Cas, the basted, smiled against him, his approving hum making Dean's hips jerk forward. 

Before Dean knew what was really happening, Cas had pulled his boxers away, and Dean hardly had time to feel the cold air on his heated skin before he was balls deep in Castiel's mouth, the brunet taking Dean all the way down without any sign of trouble.

Definitely sex hair than, Dean decided, even though the thought of Cas with someone else made something cold mix with the arousal swirling low in his gut.

He pulled back to the head, licking across Dean's already leaking slit. Alright, so it had been a while since he had gotten lucky, plus he was not sure how long any one could hold out under the pleasure of Cas' mouth. The guy had to hold a record for best blowjobs or something.

When Cas went down to the base three times in rapid succession, Dean nearly swallowed his tongue, hand clutching at his messy black hair.

Cas pulled off, stroking Dean off with tight, spit-slick tugs.

Dean groaned, low and deep in his throat when he came, jets of his release hitting Castiel's cheek and nose, the nice pearly glob finding his red, swollen lips.

Dean stared down at him like he'd just shown him all the secrets of the universe, a loud buzzing in his ears. than he was pulling Cas up so he was standing and leaning in to lick his cum off of his face.

it was only right that he clean up his mess after all.

He saved his lips for last, kissing the cum away before going to his knees to return the favor.

\----

They parted way at baggage collection, Dean wanting to spend just a little more time with Cas.

they exchanged numbers, and Cas left, saying his brother was there to get him.

Dean called Sam, and had to wait almost another hour before his moose of a baby brother could come get him.

Sam was taller than he had been at Christmas, almost a full head more than Dean, and when he wrapped him in a hug, the older Winchester felt the true meaning of a bear hug.

"Can't breath, Sammy," he gasped, and Sam let him go with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Dean. just missed you."

Dean slung his worn duffel bag over his shoulder, Following Sam as he lead the way to his car, a sliver nesion.

Dean almost groaned at how lame it was, but Sammy was talking a mile a minute and he didn't want to piss on his party.

"Gabe's brother already showed up and they left just before I did, but they should be back any minute, Sam was explaining as they got Dean settled into the guest room, two beds made up. "I hope you don't mind sharing, but his brother's cool, kinda geeky."

 

Dean was cool with that. As long as the guy didn't touch his junk, he wouldn't mind sharing the room.

As if summoned by Sam's words, the door to the three bedroom apartment opened, and two very male voices carried through the space.

Sam perked up, grabbing Dean by the arm and pulling him out to greet them. "Gabe, this is my big brother.." whatever Sam was saying turned in to a dull sounding buzz in Dean's ears.

There was a short man with thick light brown hair-Gabe, he knew, from the picture Sam had sent him-and standing right next to him, blue eyes wide and in all of his six-foot some thing of sex hair and trench coated glory, was Castiel.

Dean remembered than why his name had rung a bell. Gabriel Novak, Sam's roommate.

Which was why they were on the same flight.

Sam's words came into focus again when he said his name. "...Dean. Dean, this is Gabe's brother-" "Castiel," Dean cup him off.

Sam looked at him. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Dean smiled. "Sat next to him on the flight over-guy stopped me was having a full blown panic attack when out flight got delayed."

Cas met his eyes, and so mush passed through that one look that Dean felt light headed.

"Okay, well, great. Castiel, Dean's alright with sharing a room if you are."

Yeah, Dean though, so much for the guy not touching his junk.

Cas beamed at Sam and Dean, nodding his agreement.

"I took Cas down to the bakery, but he wanted to change before we all go out tonight.

Dean suddenly wanted to change was well, just to see Cas naked from the waist up.

He hoped they they could do more together than muffled blowjobs in an airplane bathroom, knowing that there was something about the dark haired Novak that would let Dean stop thinking about him.

Cas winked at Dean as he passed, making sure their brothers did not see it as he walked towards what would be their room for the next week.

Dean waited ten minutes before he knocked on the closed door, entering when Cas told him too.

Cas was now dressed in tight black jeans and a huge blue sweater, a slender shoulder peeking out from the lop-sided his collar.

Cas walked right up to Dean until the green eyed male had his back to the wall beside the door, and kisses him so sweetly that Dean would have cried had he been a lady.

"I have some things planed, have since I got here and Gabe told me what his roommates name was again, and I would really like to have them with you."

Dean leaned forward, pecking his lips. "I'm in."


End file.
